1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hummingbird feeders and in particular to a feeder that provides a barrier to ants and other insects that tend to contaminate the nectar stored in the reservoir of the feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who are fortunate enough to live in an area inhabited by hummingbirds often encourage their presence by the use of hummingbird feeders. These feeders are distinct from the conventional feeder in that, rather than the usual dry food consumed by most birds, the hummingbird feeds on simulated nectar. The nectar is formed from water sweetened with sugar or honey. The nectar is normally stored in a reservoir and conveyed to simulated flowers where a perch is provided so that the hummingbird can land and, having a long slender beak, insert it into the access apertures in the simulated flower and feed. The nectar being sweet and unfortunately tends to attract ants and other insects. The ants tend to be aesthetically displeasing to the observer as well as contaminate the access apertures, consume the nectar and discourage the hummingbirds from using the feeder.
The feeder is conventionally suspended from a branch, building or specially constructed stand by a wire or string in order to allow the shy birds a good look at the feeder before approaching. The ants and insects find their way to the connection point and then follow the wire or string to the feeder and the feeder is soon covered with ants.
Various devices have been put forth in an attempt to inhibit ants and other crawling insects from reaching the nectar. The most common and well known device is the ant moat. This device in its various forms generally is suspended on the wire or string between the connecting point and the feeder, in some cases it forms part of the feeder. The moat is filled with water or oil and forms an effective barrier to the ants.
Examples of prior art hummingbird feeders are shown in U.S. Patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,673 issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Overstreet who shows a feeder with a nectar reservoir including an area at the top for storing insect inhibiting oil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,904 issued Sep. 28, 1993 to Anderson discloses a hummingbird feeder including an area for storing a quantity of fluid around the main support post. U.S. Pat. No. Des. issued for hummingbird feeders include; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,288 issued Jul. 3, 1979 to Kilhar, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,652 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Mack and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,538 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Kingsley.
The prior fails to anticipate the hummingbird feeder as disclosed and claimed herein.